Vυlηεrαвlε
by Fruitloop-1
Summary: The forest was silent. We were alone. He still gazed deep into my eyes, keeping his contact direct. It gave me goose bumps. I felt his hand taking a strand of my hair and twirling it around in his fingers. "Still cold?" he asked with a smirk.


**Vulnerable**

**AN: Bonjour, mes amies! I am back...and this time, with a one-shot! *dun, dun, duunn~!* Kidding, kidding... Anyways, enjoy...**

The forest was silent except for the constant chirping of insects, but other than that, we were alone. I shivered in the cold of the night and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Cold?" he murmured against my forehead.

"I'm okay," I whispered, feeling a little breathless from our close proximity.

He smiled slightly and brushed his lips against my forehead, "You sure?"

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and travelled down towards my nose. I blushed but there wasn't much I could do to hide it, so I prayed he wouldn't notice it.

"Your face is so red," he murmured, chuckling. Unbelievable. Even in the night in a dark forest he could still notice the tint of my cheeks?

I frowned and pulled my head back from him, "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him once again, his lips almost brushing against mine. He looked intently into my eyes and I found myself almost melting under his deep gaze. It was scary but at the same time thrilling. Mostly thrilling.

We were on a 'date', although I told him not to call it a 'date' since that sounded really mushy and weird. He had laughed at that but complied nonetheless, he had asked me where I wanted to go. I told him that I wanted to be somewhere dark and quiet but where we can also see the stars.

He picked the forest and I was okay with that. So, right now, we were lying on the ground, our clothes probably dirty from the damp ground, but I didn't mind. It still felt strange to be dating him, more like unreal.

It didn't feel real. I wasn't used to having so much attention, especially from a _guy_. But _he_ changed that. I was dating _Butch_, and it was really weird. At first, I found it creepy when he hugged me and kissed me out of nowhere. But at times like this, I felt like we were the only two people in the world.

He still gazed deep into my eyes, keeping his contact direct. It gave me goose bumps from how vulnerable he could make me feel at times, just like now. Neither of us spoke, we didn't have to, our communication was pretty much through our facial expressions. Well, that's what he said.

I felt his hand taking a strand of my hair and twirling it around in his fingers. Another thing that made our relationship seem so unrealistic, I wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. I didn't have low-self confidence or anything, but it was the truth. I was the school's official tomboy; I always wore baggy jeans or sweats and sometimes an over-sized hoodie or t-shirt, I even wore old pairs of converse or vans and my hair was messy with layers of black strands sticking out in random places, giving the impression of spikes.

I felt his warm soft lips pressing against mine gently and it caught me by surprise but soon enough, I slowly felt myself melt into it. Something which I hated since it always caught me off guard and let my emotions take over. But I was slowly beginning to like it. I moaned slightly and felt my face heat up with embarrassment; he smirked against my lips and pulled me closer.

I never knew if I was a good kisser or not, not that I actually cared. Truth be it, Butch was my first kiss, my first real boyfriend, and he knew it. So, technically, I didn't have much to compare, not that I wanted to. I was completely satisfied with the way things were between us.

Butch soon pulled away from me when he noticed that I was becoming deprived of oxygen. I found it strange that he could even go on for so long without taking a breath in between. It was always because of me that he had to pull away sooner than necessary, not that it was much of a problem for him since he always ended up kissing me a few minutes later.

We lay there in silence, me breathing heavily and Butch already composed. My messy black hair, strangled over the half of my face and leading over his, almost like a canopy. Our lips were still close to each other and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Still cold?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Butch," I muttered, irritated at the way he always made my heart beat faster than normal, just like now.

He rolled his eyes and grinned, he inched his face closer to mine and placed soft kisses on my nose, my cheek and then my jaw. And I melted, again. My hair got in the way of some of his kisses and he simply brushed them away with his lips earning a shiver of pleasure and a contented sigh from me. I blushed harder, almost dying from embarrassment. He smirked.

I really needed to kill that ego of his. Butch pulled me tight against his hard chest, stroking my back, both arms wrapped around my waist. My hands were pressed up against his chest and my hair ran its course over both of our faces like a dark curtain. I breathed a little heavily due to the way he was making me feel so...vulnerable.

I literally felt like spaghetti. In fact, if we were standing, I would have probably fallen down unless he was holding me like an anchor. The image of that seemed somewhat funny to me somehow and I laughed slightly. Butch pulled his head away from me and raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I realised that I had been laughing aloud. _Now_ what was I supposed to say? "Nothing," I lied.

He gave a sly smile, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think you're lying," he said with a smirk.

I frowned, "Oh, shut up!"

"Was it about me?" he whispered seductively.

I blushed and almost lost the feeling in my body until he brushed his thumb across my cheek and placed a soft peck on my lips. He gave my bottom a playful squeeze earning him a yelp of surprise from me.

I glared at him, "Stop touching my ass, pervert!"

He gave me a lazy smirk and pressed his lips against mine once again and I couldn't help but give in to it. He nipped at my bottom lip ever so slightly and I squeaked. Damn it! His smirk grew wider as he lifted my t-shirt up slightly and brushed circles on my bare hip. _Oh, God..._

Butch slowly released me from his hypnotising kiss and stroked my hair. I breathed heavily and snuggled into his chest ever so slightly. I could hear the calm rhythm of his heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around him gently and he pulled me into a warm embrace, I sighed in content.

Soon, I felt the pitter and patter of rain on my arms and I was pretty sure he felt it too. Butch pulled his arms away from me and sat up, while I lay there on the damp grass. He looked straight ahead, thinking about something, no doubt. It was something we both always did.

He finally looked down at me and I felt slightly self-conscious since my hair was an obvious nightmare by now and not to mention that he had lifted my t-shirt up earlier causing my stomach to be exposed. He smirked slightly and I frowned, pulling my t-shirt down.

"Aw, come on. You have a nice stomach. In fact, you even have a nice ass. Not to mention you have nice boobs. Oh, and some _really_ _nice legs_-"

I growled and sat up to punch him but he quickly grabbed my hand and shoved me down towards the ground again, and before I could get up, his body hovered over mine.

I felt my right eye twitch in anger, "I swear, if you don't get off me, right now. I will-"

"You will what? Hurt me? I was simply stating the truth," he replied with a smirk as he gave my body a seductive look-over.

I growled in frustration and pushed him off me and smacked him across the head, but, as always, it didn't faze him. Instead, he laughed and put his hands up in defence, "Hey, I was just joking, no need to get mad at me."

I scowled, "Stupid pervert," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and picked out a few dead leaves from my hair. Like I said, my hair was mess from lying on the grass for so long. After he picked out all the remaining leaves from my hair, he simply sat in front of me.

I felt strange under his gaze until his lips twitched into a smile. A meaningful, deep smile, and I couldn't help but smile too.

The rain was getting heavier and was beginning to soak my hair. Butch looked up at the dark night sky, "_Shit_, it's raining." He then looked back at me, "Come on, let's get you home."

He stood up and offered me his hand as I held it and he pulled me up from the ground. I brushed off the dirt and creases from my clothes and he held up his jacket.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Put it on or you'll get cold and wet."

"What about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't get cold that easily, my dear Kaoru." Then he gave me a sly smirk, "And I'm pretty sure you like it when I'm wet," he said with a wink.

I punched him on the arm but took the jacket nonetheless and slipped it on. It was very big, since it was his and all, and it hung loosely from my slim frame. It was his sports' uniform jacket which meant that it had his name and sporting number on it.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly. I looked up and the emotion in his eyes read something I wasn't quite so sure of, but I knew that he meant it.

"Thanks," I whispered. Butch smiled once again and put an arm around my shoulders as he slowly walked me out of the forest.

It was strange. It was different. But it was so true.

I was in love with the guy who could turn my life upside down. Who could cause my heart to beat a thousand miles per second. Who could make me feel so many emotions at once. Who could make me feel so..._vulnerable_.

**AN: Well...? I've been on a total ButchxKaoru high fever these past few weeks and I just HAD to pause my other stories to write this. I tried not to make them seem too OOC, but I think I kinda failed with my 'fangirliness' inside of me ;)...**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
